


Waking up alone

by Esteicy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is there for him and that's nice, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medication, Nightmares, Reformed Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Edward was used to wake up alone after a bad dream, but it doesn't have to be always like this.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Waking up alone

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and wanted to use it for a Fictober but I couldn't force the prompt I picked to work so I just gave up and wrote anything that would come xD
> 
> I just want Eddie having nice things and Bruce being that nice thing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Edward was used to wake up alone after a bad dream.

He would wake up alone in the middle of the night when he was a kid, of course he wouldn’t cry and call for his parents, his mom would probably be too tired to care about her son’s imaginary monsters, his dad…his dad _was_ the monster and he was not imaginary, so he would just cover himself with the blankets and go back to sleep.

He would also wake up alone in his place back in the carnival he used to work in when he finally could move as away from that house as he could, it wasn’t bad he got money easily scamming idiots, like taking candy from a baby. But it was…oddly cold, really lonely and boring so Eddie would just go back to sleep as soon as possible.

He would wake up alone in Arkham too, of course…in his closed and suffocating room, listening the steps of the guards that would order him to be quiet and go back to sleep, threatening him aggressively when he couldn’t calm himself fast enough, but how could a man calm himself if he couldn’t stop listening to that goddamn laugh?! Joker would always make fun of him…that man loved seeing everyone around miserable. But eventually Ed would go back to sleep really exhausted.

So now he woke up alone as always just that now it was in his apartment, not Arkham anymore he was a reformed man after all. He breathed holding his chest and looking at the ceiling, the nightmare was done and at least now he didn’t have to listen to that laugh, everything was in silence…too quiet…lonely…but he would get used to it eventually just like he did with everything else.

“I must go back to sleep” Edward whispered to himself leaving the bed to grab some sleeping pills, his doctor said they would help him, he wasn’t so sure but whatever he swallowed it.

When Ed got out of the bathroom he frowned and looked at the window, opening it and looking up to find a dark figure standing on the roof.

“What are you doing there?” he asked confused.

“Checking on you…can I come in?” Batman asked back, it was oddly funny to have the dark knight politely asking for permission to get in his home, he wondered if he could tell him no…oh well he would find out other day.

“I have a door, you know?” he moved and let him in “Why were you checking on me anyway?”

“You needed it” Bruce answered simply, Ed sometimes hated that excess of confidence but also found it weirdly comforting.

“I don’t need you!” of course he wouldn’t admit such a thing out loud, no matter that they were dating…long story.

“Troubles sleeping” the man came to the bathroom and grabbed his medication.

“Troubles _staying_ asleep” Ed corrected him “I told you about it…not a big deal, it doesn’t happen so often” he lied.

“That’s not what you report said” Bruce looked at him.

“You read that?! They are confidential! Can’t Arkham do one thing right?” Edward crossed his arms exasperated “Also that’s invading my privacy and really inappropriate.”

“I care about you” he defended himself.

“Cool motive, still wrong! If you are asking me to stay more or less clean try to do the same” he really loved when he got a chance to take the morally superior place with Bruce, even if he knew this jerk would never admit to be wrong seeing that little moment of him pressing his lips was so funny “Anyway I’m going to bed again.”

“Are you fine?” he came closer and took his face, genuine concern in his voice.

“It was only a dream, I’m fine I’m not a little kid” he chuckled shaking his head before pressing their lips in a kiss “I don’t need you to check under my bed for monsters, go to be Gotham’s babysitter” then he went back to his bed, didn’t need to look back to know Batman had disappeared like he liked to do.

Edward looked at the ceiling and smiled touching his lips. It was only a short moment, only talking, there wasn’t anything special about it what Bruce did…but for some minutes he wasn’t alone and that felt different and even nice.

That night he went back to sleep quickly and the next times he woke up with nightmares he didn’t have to do it alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the recent Riddler one shot it made me think about his life before being the Riddler so I wanted to mention a little about that, also that little bit of his nights in Arkham with Joker laughing was inspired in a comic adaptation of the cartoon "The Batman".
> 
> Yeah I couldn't miss the chance to call Bruce out in his "I do what I want, I'm Batman", but like it was a loving calling out(?).
> 
> I feel like I only can write "Bruce is there to love and protect Eddie" scenarios for Riddlebat, I must try more variety in the future...I'll keep the love and protect part but I should try to be original with the ship too xD
> 
> P.D: Kudos and comments...are pretty 👀


End file.
